We held the line
by HellghastOfficer12
Summary: The last Moments of an unnamed Imperial guards man fighting the Zombie forces that have crashed on the planet of Keber.


Hey this is my second story on this website and I realized that no one ever uses the Zombies that live in the 40k lore so why not tell me what you think and enjoy.

We held the line for as long as we could. The evil forces came on us not rapidly but in such numbers that a baneblade wouldn't be able to dent the horde.

"Dam space hulks." The Sergeant next to me grunted reaching for another lazclip.

"Well at least they're not Genestealers." I responded trying to ease the situation. to no avail

The man was too busy firing to respond to the comment. I glanced in the direction fired my lazrifle then stopped realing it was useless. The plaque of disbelief had arrived on the planet 2 day's ago and already we were overrun. I tuned and ran quickly stopping felling the barrel of a botlpistol against my forehead.

'In the Emperor's name fear me. But follo-" The commissar's chant was cut short as one of the things grappled onto his back. He fell over reaching for a frag grenade and pulled the pin i swear I heard Whimper from him before the end.

I turned around and continued to run and was stopped by a man from my Regiment he was on the ground cut in half. He was clawing at my Shine piece i lowered my Rifle and fired a few shot's into his skull. I had signed up with him on our Homeworld Gervion 3. i stood there wondering how our beloved Imperium could allow this to happen to it's loyal servant's. A Leman Russ rolled past me and crashed right into a wall out of the hatch came the now turned corpses of a once loyal tank crew now nothing more than shamblings Heretical Corpses. With a swift strike i plunged my Bayonet into there torso and my heart sank I realized that the blade had pierced the beast's heart and had no positive effect in fact it now had a hold on my rifle. I let go and dropped on the ground ready for the Creature to tear me apart like it's kind had done to my fellow brother's in arms.

Then i smelled the distinct heated and stingy sensation that came with a plasma shot. As I raised my head i saw the flesh peeled off of the Creature and began to melt into nothing more than a pile of goo. I had never seen the Effect of a plasma weapon on an unarmored Creature. my savior came up and offered me his hand.

"Sorry for your gun." The man said helping me up.

'It's okay there plenty lying around. Are are you running?" I was worried at what his answer would bring.

'No just looking toward my back and saw someone in need of help." A smile growing on his face.

"Come in line 62 come in please respond." A panicked voice came out of a blood covered Vox set.

I reached for the set "This is line 62 what is it."

"You're it we're about to be overrun there heading your way get ready."

"On there way there already here what are you talking about?!" I yelled into the Mouth piece.

"By the Emperor you were our last chance if you fall Inquisitor Herins gave the Go ahead for Exstermantis."

"What Please repeat what going to happen…..Hello? respond." I glanced over to my new buddy still firing his plasma gun he glanced over to me I could tell he was about to break just like the rest of the Regiment.

I made my way over to a Deserted Command Transport. Reached for the Voxopoline set and shouted the last things Anyone on this planet would hear beside the instant moans of the Servants of the plaque of Disbelief as Imperial Ships came out of warp ready to conduct holy Extremities.

"We are the men and Women of the 4th Gervion Guard Regiment. We Crushed Hertic forces on hervion 2. We stood face to face against The Chaos Space marines on Melbore. And we held the streets of keber to the last man The Emperor smiles upon us and is choosing to baptises us in his holy light For the Emperor and imperium."

The planet of Keber was cleansed in the Holy fire of an Imperial Exstermantis fleet and the rest of the sub sector was heavily Reinforced and in a few cases "cleansed" to prevent the spread of the plaque of Disbelief.


End file.
